


The Lake

by Ein_Jing



Series: rusty lake [2]
Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Jing/pseuds/Ein_Jing
Summary: 上帝保佑我。Dale苦笑着虚空画了个十字，将对应物品一一放置上去。





	The Lake

“很抱歉，Doctor…我不该喝那么多的。”Dale看起来有些局促，握着柠檬水的手指正无意识地收紧。好在他乱蓬蓬的褐发已被发胶收拾得服服帖帖，柔软的棕色针织毛衣也让他硬朗的面部线条增添了几分柔和。倘若不是那微肿的双眼里的红血丝和泛青胡茬中几处不明显的小血痂出卖了他，Doctor一定认为今天来的是昨天那个一身黄色套装的危险醉汉的孪生弟弟。

“没关系，所有的酒都被我换成了碳酸饮料。”Doctor开了个无伤大雅的玩笑，取出一盘新的磁带放进录音机，“今天你想聊点什么，Dale？”

“呃….昨天我们说到哪了？”

“您说了一个关于四季的故事，Dale。过去被改变了，镜中只有劳拉。”

“劳拉…啊对…劳拉。在那之后，我去了锈湖疗养院，可湖边只剩下一座废弃的小屋。壁柜里有一些钓鱼工具——看来他们的免费垂钓服务是真的。我搜查了一圈一无所获，但既然来都来了，便在码头闲钓，顺便整理一下思路。”

侦探放下了手中的杯子，眼前黑色大理石的桌面漾成一片碧绿的湖水。

秋日的凉意反而点燃了漫山红枫。Dale拉紧了身上的夹克，看着远山在湖面留下颤动的倒影。像一片跃动的火焰，他心想。作为疗养院这里的景色的确宜人。他将发霉的面团套到钩子上，不抱任何希望地将它甩进湖水。劳拉。一个神秘死亡的女人。一个在月亮中被谋杀的女人。一个不知尸首何处的女人。她在湖边会想些什么？那些困扰她的念头是否曾将她推向湖水？

浮标动了。Dale从沉思中惊醒，小心翼翼地收回钓杆，是一只散发着温暖橙光的螺。

他拿起螺在手上抛了抛，是个空壳。

罢了，也算是个小收获。他将螺壳随手放在小木桌上，装上一条不知名的蠕虫继续垂钓。

老天眷顾，这回钓到了一只虾。

他以前钓鱼从来没钓到过东西。Dale的好奇心被勾起来了，他切下虾头，这回还会有收获吗？

浮标的震动比前几次都要剧烈。他兴奋地收起杆，一尾肥美跳动的活鱼！

Dale开心地吻了吻银鱼滑腻的鳞片，锈湖是个带给人好运的地方！他兴致勃勃地将虾尾也拿去垂钓，但这次的情况…有些不妙。

杆沉得吓人。他绷紧了全身的肌肉，将钓线一点点收上来。多年的职业警觉让他有了一种不好的预感。

首先露出水面的灰白手掌验证了他的猜想。

他花了半个多小时才将这具裹满污泥与杂草的男性尸体搬到码头的木板上。一股恶寒攀上他的脊背。

一切像是有预谋般。有什么人在操纵着一切的发生。他绕着屋子里里外外又翻了个遍，没有摄像头，没有可疑的物品。他环顾四周，空旷而静谧，只有他一人，和一具死尸，一条奄奄一息的鱼。

…Shit。

他几乎已经确定自己被卷入了一场阴谋之中。无论怎样，他都无法把这件事情扔到脑后回家蒙头大睡。我，Dale，是一名侦探。我以我的名义起誓，势必要追查出事情的真相。他蹲下身，死者奇异地呈现出全身尸蜡化，透过大张的口部可以看到喉咙处卡着一个玻璃小瓶，里面装着一卷字条。

Dale尝试多次后放弃了隔着手帕掏瓶子的想法。死者口腔的软组织黏嗒嗒地附着在他的手指上，他的胃部一阵紧缩。

“找到他背上的苹果，切开它。——Mr.Fish”

背上的苹果？他将死者翻过身去，用小刀刮下表面的皂化层，左肩胛有一处长长的缝线。

将缝线拆开，他在骨骼的空腔间挖出一只保存完好的苹果。苹果附近的肌肉被人整齐地切断了，Dale只希望这个苹果是在对方死后被塞入的。

他在砧板上切开了苹果，果核的位置是一颗玻璃眼球。

眼球？用来做什么的？Dale将眼球拿在手中把玩，暴露在空气中的两瓣苹果迅速氧化变黑，化作一滩褐色粘液。

费什先生…他领悟到了什么，快步走去桌边将死鱼掂回剖开，在鱼腹中摸出两棵钻石，一绿一蓝，还有一枚银币。

未等他细细观察，一棵幼苗从鱼腹中钻出，以惊人的速度抽条、生长，长长的根须透过地板扎入地下，形似灌木的枝桠上同时存在着嫩芽、绿叶与枯叶。

Dale震惊地看着这棵树，枝干上散布的几个眼睛状的疤痕吸引了他。

他僵硬地迈开步子凑近观察，疤痕上弯弯曲曲的纹路像是一副图案：

螺壳。

眼球。

钻石。

硬币。

上帝保佑我。Dale苦笑着虚空画了个十字，将对应物品一一放置上去。

“我终于看到了那个黑影。它从湖水里爬上来，生着巨大的黑色翅膀。我发誓，我从未见过那样浓重的黑暗…它的轮廓…它的轮廓周围连空气都是扭曲的。你看不到它的眼睛，但你能感受到它在死死地盯着你。”Dale的额头冒出一层虚汗，不住舔着下唇。

“那之后呢？发生了什么，Dale？”Doctor瞥了眼腕上的手表。

“我似乎昏过去了。醒来之后我还在那间小屋里，一切回到了…起点。”Dale端起水杯，“所有的事情又从头开始，钓鱼，尸体，诡异的树。我见到黑影，然后陷入昏迷…就这样轮回几次之后，我发现了问题所在…”

“是什么，Dale？”Doctor的声音听起来时远时近。

“绿色钻石，Doctor。”他阖上双眼，“只有绿色的是正确的，蓝色的无法杀死它…”

“Mr.Vandermeer？”

Doctor起身，关掉了录音机。


End file.
